Coming Home
by fromthehillbythelake
Summary: She's got work to do, but Jake has other plans. LEMONS. JATIE ONESHOT.


**Okay, so all smut and no plot. No regrets ;)**

**A little Jatie fic with this prompt from my tumblr: who do you think is more dominant during sex - jake or katie?  
_k. so totally jake. he's all dirty talk and spanking and omg holding her down cause katie totally needs it. she's so domineering in life, so between the sheets she wants to be thrown around hot dAMN._  
_(ps. sometimes, rarely, she takes control like a dominatrix tho and it's so hot jfc) _**

**This is to all the Jatie queens who've kept this ship alive. You know who you are :)**

**Enjoy, and I don't own.**

* * *

She's reading intently, pristine highlighted pages curled together in both hands. She twiddles a pen in her mouth, alternating between sucking and biting the tip, enthralling him. Her nose is scrunched – Jake would argue adorably and she'd tell him to shut up – and her brow is creased.

Her long legs are sprawled out on the bed, and periodically, she'll slip her right foot under her left knee. Her toes twitch occasionally, bouncing to some song that's playing in her head.

Jake watches her for some time from the doorway, but she's insistent on ignoring him and his naked torso.

"No," she snaps firmly when he saunters closer. "I have to work."

"You're _always_ working," he whines teasingly, knowing by the sudden tightness in her jaw that he's walking a very fine line.

"Go away," she warns firmly, eyes still on her notes. He takes another step, adjusting the jaw-string on his plaid pj pants.

"I'm going to smack you," she threatens breezily.

"I'd like that very much."

She scoffs, but her eyes linger just a little too long on his hipbones for him to believe that she's really annoyed. "I'll kill you, I swear."

"You're already killing me," he says low, crawling onto the bed so that his fists rest on either side of her legs.

"Jake, fuck off," she almost growls, pushing against his shoulder with her foot. She can't hide the blush on her cheeks from him though.

"How about I fuck you instead?" his voice thrums as he leans forward, knocking her leg aside to kiss her neck. He slips his tongue out, and she hums, the tremour electrifying him. When he snakes a hand up to her breast, she gives his hair a painful tug.

"I. Have. To. Work."

The red of her lips is amplified (he noticed just_ how_ red after one of their particularly memorable fights a couple weeks ago, like he noticed their colour while he was fucking her on the table just last Thursday) and Jake can't decide which makes him hotter, knowing the lines between desire and anger with her are especially blurred.

"Fuck work," he replies smoothly, snatching the notes from beside her and throwing them in a pile on the floor. He watches as her eyes widen in fury; the way she bares her teeth, how the tendons snap in her neck.

"You fucking-" she starts, but he attacks her mouth with his own. It's like she isn't surprised though, responding to his kiss just as eagerly. Her fingers grapple around his neck as he sucks on her lips, and Jake smiles into the kiss as she starts to whimper. He's ripped half of her flimsy tank top off already, and works on unhooking her bra with skillful fingers, violent with lust.

She attempts to pull down her pj shorts, but he grabs her wrist in his hand, climbing on top of her. She hisses as he locks her arms to the side, not allowing her to move.

They're breathing hard, noses touching, as he tears off the rest of her clothes. He forgets about her wool sock though when she kicks her leg impatiently, moaning as she scratches her nails down his back. He gasps hotly, pulling her tighter and jerking his hips against hers. She tries to reach for the elastic of his pants, but he holds her down firmly, smiling tauntingly as she struggles.

"Don't move," he commands, gripping her ribs and kissing his way down her stomach. She squirms and he stops, looking up at her under hooded lashes, his chin resting on her pubic bone.

"Don't," he breathes, licking below her belly button "move." There's a challenge in his stare, daring her to let go – completely. To relax and let him take control. She mewls and pants as he continues to tease, her muscles trembling.

But only after a swift kick to his shin, some throaty begging, and a coy _fuck you _does he relent, knowing how much she needs this. She shrieks as he grabs her waist, pulling her down the mattress towards him.

…

He's pushing her legs apart, his fingers digging into her skin. He reaches down to stroke her clit, going faster as her breathing heightens. Control radiates from him, and she surrenders entirely.

"Quiet," he orders when she starts to scream, the strain only amplifying her arousal. He slips his fingers in and out of her, reveling as she tries to keep from crying out. "Good girl," he breathes, watching her bite her lip. "Good girl."

…

"You love it," he grunts, thrusting hard. Her hands are on the headboard, back arched towards him. He's kneeling behind her, one hand pulling her hair, the other clutching her ass. "You love my cock, don't you?"

She keens as he moves deep within her, shaking with need. His moans are husky and raspy, and she yelps when he smacks her ass.

"You fuckin love my cock, don't you?" he repeats, slapping her again. "You love me fucking you. Love me fucking you in your tight and wet little hole."

"Y-yes," she barely manages, "yes!" She can't even scream, enraptured by his everything. _Him, this _- it's the only thing she focuses on, overwhelmed by feeling.

…

She's hanging off the edge of the mattress; her arms limp as he nips her breasts. He rocks her, and the bed creaks under their weight.

"_Fuck_, _fuckfuckfuckfuck_," she utters huskily, as he surges forward. Her shoulders burn, desperately trying to hold onto him while he continues to thrust. But after another jolt, Jake loses his balance and Katie tumbles (screaming) to the floor, dragging him down with her.

"Shit," Jake winces a moment later, cradling her in his arms. Katie's hands are covering her face, and she's shaking.

"You okay?" he whispers worriedly, running a hand through her hair. She takes a moment to answer, and Jake realizes it's because she's laughing.

"You should've seen your face," she giggles, laughing even harder at his confused expression. He rolls her over so she's underneath him again, and she squeals, still cackling.

…

He jerks up into her, her legs wrapped around his hips. She rakes her nails over his scalp as he puts a hand between them, making her moan. He buries his face in her neck as he pounds her, his breath hot on her skin.

He doesn't ask as he turns them over, relishing that she's only so trusting with him.

"Naughty girl," he rasps, striking the tender, red skin of her ass again.

…

"When is your paper even due?" he asks when they're wrapped up together, her right knee hooked over his thigh. She smiles, tracing her fingers over his spine.

"In a week," she confesses, and he chuckles, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

-x-

She's gone when he wakes up (surprising, as he's the early riser), the outline of her body still branded in the sheets. He slips into the same pants as before, realizing that she's gone to one of her early classes. Stretching, he walks over to her dresser and rummages through the top drawer, deciding on a grey t from the pile of his other clean clothes. She told him she wouldn't wash or fold his stuff when he left it at her place. She also told him to take his stuff back to his, before she threw it out. But she hasn't mentioned anything about his toothbrush finding it's way to her bathroom recently, or his food taking up the bottom shelf of her fridge, or his DVD's lined up on one of her shelves, or anything else of his that's randomly ended up at her place.

He makes his way to the kitchen, all bed-head and tired eyes, when he notices what she's left for him on the table.

...

As he slathers the pancakes (slightly burnt, but he's the better cook, she'll give him that) she left for him in syrup – _thanks sweetheart,_ he texts – he can't help but smile, remembering how good his dick felt in her mouth just a couple of hours before.

_"Open," he instructed gently, holding back her hair. "Take it."_

-x-

He's at work when she texts him back.

_i need you to come over after work. it's important._

About a million concerns race through his head before he bursts through the front door of her apartment…but nothing could've prepared him for this.

Katie's naked, legs sprawled open on a chair, save for the whip cream and chocolate syrup covering her breasts and panty line. His eyes sweep hungrily over her before he notices the rope and handkerchief (blindfold?) lying on the table beside her.

"Did you steal those from my truck?" he asks amusedly, inching closer.

She shrugs sardonically, swiping some cream off her tits to suck on. He reaches down lazily to unbuckle his belt, his jeans already taught. She blushes vulnerably before her crimson lips adopt their usual firm line, her face a mask of control.

"Well," she purrs. "What are you waiting for? Get over here and lick me."

He smiles, purely predatory. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Hehehehee, oh baby take a cold shower, on me ;) Review?**


End file.
